A common structure of an agricultural cultivator implement is to provide a centre frame section with two wing frame sections pivotally connected at laterally opposing sides of the centre frame section for floating movement about respective wing axes oriented generally in the forward working direction of the implement across the ground. The wings can be both pivoted upwardly to reduce the width of the implement for transport in a transport position, or remain floating about the wing axes while extending laterally outwardly in a working position.
To further improve the ability of the frame to flex over varying ground contours, it is further known to separate each frame section into two or more frame portions having some ability to flex relative to one another; however, the additional flexing can provide undesirable stress on the pivotal connections of the frame as well as undesirable twisting of various frame members of the frame.